


The Best Gift

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buying a birthday gift for Sean has become a problem for Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Sean Astin's 39th birthday.

Sean's birthday had become a problem for Elijah. In the last couple of years it had become impossible to buy a gift for him. He always had plenty of ideas -- Sean was as crazy about new technology as he was -– but as soon as a new gadget came out, Sean couldn't curb his impatience. He never considered that someone might want to buy the new "latest thing" for him. Instead, he went out and bought it for himself, frustrating Elijah no end. Which was why on the morning of Sean's birthday, the last one of his 30's, Elijah found himself empty-handed.

As they sat on the living room sofa enjoying their second cup of coffee, Elijah exhaled loudly, causing Sean to ask, "What's up, Elwood?"

"I don't have a birthday present for you."

"That's a first," Sean mused.

"It's not for lack of trying, Irish," Elijah said in frustration, "and it's your fault."

Sean paused, his cup mid-way to his lips. "My fault?" he asked. "How do you figure?"

"Because you're impossible to buy for. I planned on getting you an _iPad_, until you told me you'd already ordered one for yourself. So I decided this year I'd make it easy on myself and just ask you what you want. I know it eliminates the surprise factor, but it will save me buying you something and finding out you already own it."

"You don't have to buy me anything, Elijah."

"Of course I do," Elijah protested. "It's your birthday."

"Let me finish," Sean said calmly. "What I was going to say was that you don't have to buy me anything because you've already given me the best gift I've ever received."

Elijah looked skeptical. "Yeah? What gift is that?"

Sean smiled, displaying the eye crinkles Elijah loved. "You gave me you."

Elijah felt his cheeks grow warm. His Irish had to be the most romantic man in the world. He put his cup down on the coffee table, then took Sean's and set it down beside his. Then he deftly climbed into Sean's lap. "In that case," he said, "you can expect to receive that same gift every year." His fingers played over Sean's face. "I hope you won't get tired of it."

"Not a chance," Sean replied.

"How do you know?" Elijah asked, his voice muffled as he nuzzled Sean's neck.

Taking Elijah's shoulders, Sean gently pushed him away so he could look into his eyes. "Because every day with you is a revelation, Elijah," he explained. "You never cease to surprise me. Just when I think I know you, I discover something new to delight me." Sean touched his lips lightly to Elijah's then told him, "You're the gift that keeps on giving."

"A gift that's yours and yours alone," Elijah said, his heart filled with so much love he thought it might burst, "now and forever. Happy Birthday, Seanie."


End file.
